El niño valiente
by Beatha23
Summary: Muchos niños le temen a la oscuridad, otros a las alturas. Loki y Thor no son como cualquier tipo de niño, ellos son príncipes de Asgard. Loki le teme a los monstruos, Thor a perder a su hermano. Ellos nunca pensaron que sus miedos de la infancia se harían realidad. **** One-Shot. No Thorki.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de MARVEL me pertenecen.**

**NA: Loki tiene unos 8 años en esta historia, a lo que Thor tendrá unos 12 años.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

Loki sintió como su pequeño cuerpo se sacudía a causa de la terrible pesadilla de la que gracias a las Norns había despertado antes de que los monstruos le hicieran daño.

Sintiendo demasiado grande y oscura su habitación, Loki se apresuró a salir de allí. A pesar de su corta edad Loki sabía que estaba siendo infantil, porque, después de todo era sólo un sueño. Y su madre le había dicho que los sueños sólo eran elaboraciones de su mente infantil.

Por un momento se planteó acudir al dormitorio de su hermano y quizás dormir esa noche con él, pero rápidamente recordó que Thor era el culpable de su miedo. Así que no, no le daría el gusto de ser su salvador esa noche.

_Ese tonto. Le dije que no quería escuchar su tonta historia._ Sin percatarse, Loki terminó deambulando hasta llegar a los amplios jardines del palacio. Estar allí lo hacía sentir protegido. Casi como si estuviese bajo la protección de su madre.

Sintiéndose más calmado, decidió tumbarse en la hierba y mirar como la galaxia se arremolinaba sobre su cabeza. Era una vista sin igual. A veces se preguntaba si el Valhalla sería tan bello como el cielo de Asgard.

Loki amaba mirar el cielo estrellado y saber que lejos de su pequeño Asgard existían otros reinos, miles de culturas e idiomas, personas tan diferentes a él, que cuando pensaba en todo lo que le rodeaba le causaba miedo y a la vez curiosidad. Ojala y cuando sea mayor pueda ir a innumerables aventuras con su hermano por los nueve reinos.

—¿Loki? ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió Odín al ver a su hijo menor fuera de la cama a tales horas de la madrugada.

—Miró las estrellas ¿te gustan? —respondió inocentemente.

—Son hermosas, pero sabes muy bien que esa no es la respuesta que esperaba —Odín siguió el ejemplo de su hijo y se sentó a su lado en la fresca hierba.

Loki permaneció en silencio, pensando que si se hacia el olvidado su padre olvidaría la falta de respuesta. Claramente fue más tonto que su hermano al subestimar a Odín Padre de Todo.

—Sigo esperando, niño —Odín sonrió con diversión al ver como su pequeño hijo suspiraba en derrota.

—El tonto de Thor me aterrorizó con una historia antes de dormir y tuve sueños feos —comentó sin vergüenza alguna de contarle sus temores a su padre, después de todo no tenía porque no tenerle confianza ¿cierto?

—Loki, no puedes ponerle nombres a tu hermano —reprendió con diversión al ver la indignación del niño a su lado— ¿Qué historia te contó esta vez? ¿Acaso fue "La bruja come Lokis", o "El Elfo come magos"?

Odín ya tendría que ponerle un alto a Thor por los nombres e historias que usaba para "entretener" a su hermano. No le extrañaría si cuando Loki sea grande inténtese cobrar venganza por el trauma que Thor le causaba cada vez que le contaba una historia para dormir.

—No, esta vez fue "El Jotun maldito" —susurró, temeroso de recibir una reprimenda por nombrar a los enemigos de Asgard— Fue muy tenebrosa —comentó bajito mientras se acercaba a su padre, buscando consuelo sin siquiera darse cuenta.

—Sabes muy bien que solo son historias, hijo. No tienes por qué temer —trató de tranquilizar a su pequeño, sabiendo que estaba rozando un tema muy delicado y con un mínimo descuido la verdad seria revelada.

—Quizás la historia de Thor no sea real, pero los monstruos azules si lo son —dijo en un escalofrió— Thor dice que cuando tengamos edad para ir a aventuras iremos a combatir a los monstruos restantes de Jotunheim.

—Creo que tu hermano es muy imprudente ¿no? —Sólo podía esperar que dicha imprudencia no persistiera en su adultez o sino se vería envuelto en más de un conflicto.

—Es lo que siempre le digo, pero nunca me hace caso. Cuando yo sea rey le enseñare a comportarse. Bueno, si es que llego a ser digno del trono —se corrigió a último momento al recordar que se estaba dando muchos aires de suficiencia cuando aún estaba Thor como posible candidato.

—¿Y porque esperar hasta que seas rey? —Odín tragó con dificultad, sabiendo que el día que Loki se enterase de su verdadero origen le odiaría por muchas razones, pero sobre todo por hacerle a la ilusión de tener algo que nunca pudo ser suyo. Un Jotun nunca podría gobernar Asgard.

—Thor nunca me haría caso, pero siendo rey podría obligarlo y por mandato real él tendría que obedecer —El pequeño de cabellos negros soltó una risita de maldad y diversión, sacando una leve risa de su padre.

—Creo que deberías de ir a la cama, Loki. Estas no son horas para que el príncipe menor de Asgard ande deambulando por el palacio como un espía —Odín estaba por levantarse cuando escuchó a su hijo en una de sus típicas negociaciones.

—Hagamos un trato, primero me cuentas una de tus historias de batalla y luego me voy a la cama como el niño bueno que soy —sonrió con diversión, sacando un bufido de su padre.

Odín se preguntaba cómo es que se había levantado de su lecho para hacer una caminata y despejar su mente y en cambio terminar siendo chantajeado por un niño.

—¿Y si mejor te cuento una historia totalmente diferente?

—¿Es de monstruos? —preguntó con cautela, no que fuese un miedoso, pero una pesadilla por esa noche era más que suficiente.

—No, es una mejor. Es sobre un valiente niño —Odín miró al cielo y entre esa marea de estrellas pudo ubicar una muy pequeña de color entre azul y dorada. Era la misma estrella que lo había acompañado la noche que trajo a Loki a Asgard.

—¿Y que tenia de valiente ese niño? —comentó, sacando a Odín de su ensoñación.

—El niño valiente había nacido en una tierra árida y falta de belleza. Había sido abandonado para morir. Por donde estaba el niño andaba un poderoso guerrero, y sin importarle al niño si ese guerrero era el enemigo o no, gritó, gritó desde lo más hondo de sus pulmones y esperó.

—¿Qué esperó? —preguntó con la mirada fija en su padre, y con el aliento congelado del suspenso, sólo podía esperar que nada malo le hubiese pasado al niño valiente.

—Lo que la vida le tenía preparado, ya fuese la muerte o una vida mejor… —Odín contó a modo de cuento la vida del pequeño Jotun a su lado, odiándose por endulzar la historia. Ojala y algún día pudiera contarle la verdadera historia a Loki sin que las consecuencias fuesen catastróficas.

Loki escuchó toda la historia con extrema atención, realizando pequeñas interrupciones para aclarar sus dudas. Él quería conocer cada detalle de tan magnifica historia y así relatársela a su hermano el día siguiente.

De camino a su habitación, Loki vio por los grandes ventanales del pasillo que una estrella se quemaba por los cielos, según un libro que había leído hace unos días, los midgardianos las llamaban estrellas fugaces y tenían la superstición de que cumplían deseos. Por eso, Loki cerró los ojos y deseó.

_Deseó que todos los monstruos azules mueran. _Siendo un niño, ese era un deseo muy razonable, sin monstruos no habría temor ni peligro, sin monstruos todo sería perfecto y su bella vida jamás seria dañada.

Feliz con su deseo, Loki caminó hacia su habitación, pero a pocos pasos de abrir las puertas optó por desviarse hacia la de su hermano.

Thor dormía en una maraña de sábanas con uno que otro ronquido ocasional. Saltando de puntitas Loki llegó hasta la orilla de la cama y se dispuso a punzar el costado de Thor con una pequeña daga que había conjurado.

—¡Por los dioses, Loki! —Thor gimió de dolor y también a causa del sueño perdido— ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo venir aquí? —balbuceó mientras se hacía a un lado para brindarse suficiente campo a su hermanito.

—¿De qué hablas si nunca te dije que me esperaras? —Loki no esperó ningún tipo de invitación, simplemente se metió en el lado vacío de la cama y se pegó contra su hermano.

—Lo habré soñado —dijo dándose cuenta de que casi había revelado su jugada maestra.

El verdadero propósito de Thor para contándole todas esas horribles historias a su hermano menor era para que Loki se asustara y por las noches a la hora de dormir fuese a buscar tranquilidad y protección a sus brazos. Loki estaba creciendo, y según Thor entre más grande fuese menos lo necesitaría a él, por eso se aseguraba de todavía ser su héroe.

—Eres un tonto, ya no sabes distinguir los sueños de la realidad —dijo con diversión— Estuve hablando con padre y él me contó una historia genial.

—Cuéntamela, hermano.

—No, ya es tarde y tenemos que dormir —sonrió con malicia a través de la oscuridad de la habitación ajena.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me cuentas que sabes una historia genial si no me la dirás?

—Para hacerte sufrir, querido hermano.

—Eres malo Loki, y si eres malo el Jotun maldito vendrá por ti —abrazó con fuerza a su hermano cuando sintió que este se estremecía contra su costado— No te asustes pequeño, sólo bromeaba.

—No estoy asustado, sólo con frío —negó con un puchero en su rostro— Además, tú me protegerías del Jotun maldito ¿verdad?

—Con mi vida, hermano —Thor infló su pecho en orgullo y valor de sus palabras.

—Yo también te protegería con mi vida, hermano. Que nunca se tenga duda alguna de eso —agregó el pequeño con voz solemne.

—No puedes, Loki. No soportaría perderte —Esta vez fue Thor quien se estremeció ante tal pensamiento, dejándole un sabor amargo en la boca— Yo soy el mayor, así que si alguno de los dos tuviese que morir protegiendo al otro ese sería yo.

—No seas tan melodramático, Thor. Recuerda lo que madre nos dijo sobre los que mueren, la muerte no es el final. Tarde o temprano nos encontraríamos en el Valhalla —tranquilizó a su hermano.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, pero aun así no quiero que me faltes, Loki —Thor no podía ni siquiera imaginarse una vida sin su hermano. Seguramente terminaría derrumbándose en su dolor.

Thor se despertó con la respiración agitada y su piel recubierta de una fina capa de sudor. Esa había sido una noche llena de sueños, primero, había soñado con aquella vez que su hermano había acudido a su habitación a causa de las tontas historias que él le había contado.

Esa misma noche Loki se había dignado después de muchas suplicas por parte de Thor para que le contara la historia que Odín le había trasmitido. Años después Thor entendería que esa historia era la historia de su hermano.

Ese había sido un sueño muy grato, recordando la bella infancia que compartieron. Una infancia libre de rencores, celos y preferencias.

"_Te aseguró hermano, que el sol va a volver a salir" _Nuevamente había soñado con la muerte de su hermano. Otra vez había sido abandonado por Loki.

Thor se levantó con cansancio, mientras se pasaba una mano por su prominente barriga. Miró por la ventana de su habitación en el ahora "Nuevo Asgard", otra vez el sol había salido, sólo que ya no brillaba con la misma intensidad que cuando su hermano estuvo vivo.

"_Sabes, una vez leí que los midgardianos piden deseos a las estrellas que se queman en el cielo" _Le había dicho una vez su hermano mientras hacían una pequeña acampada en los jardines reales. Después de su llegada a Midgard, Thor pediría el mismo deseo a cada estrella fugaz que viese. Aún seguía pidiendo.

"_Tarde o temprano nos encontraríamos en el Valhalla" _Thor sólo podía esperar que fuese más temprano que tarde, aunque ya habían pasado seis largos años desde la muerte de Loki.

"_El futuro no ha sido muy gentil contigo, ¿verdad?" _Todavía recordaba cuando su madre lo había mirado con lástima y dolor, como todos lo miraban cada vez que desviaba la mirada, pero sin importar cuanto intentaran comprender su dolor, nadie entendería.

Loki era su hogar, no Asgard. Y ahora, se sentía como un vagabundo.

Loki siempre fue su niño valiente, ese que murió por él.

_Te extrañó, hermano._

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
